Pokemon  The Destined Battle
by Crush48
Summary: May or may not be a oneshot. Ash vs. Red. 'Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: The destined match

Disclaimer: Because I own Pokemon, I sprout organic wings that allow me to fly and stuff.

A/N: This story takes place in the hoenn region. Why? Cuz' it's my favorite region, and I don't watch the show anymore. I always saw Red(Some Pokemon Manga) and Ash as two different people. This is a short story to satisfy my plot attack. May or may not be a Oneshot. Also, I made Ash semi awesome, so don't be suprised by his pokemon team. (It's made after my team on the game, plus Ash's staple, Charizard.)

Ash sat at the comfortable table with his elbows resting on them. In turn, his head rested on his hands. "So let me get this straight," Ash said to the man, Gentleman Walter, "There is a pokemon trainer that looks alot like me, and he also has a Pikachu?" Ash's Pikachu, who was resting on the cushion next to his trainer, perked his ears at the sound of his name. Not really catchinh the gist of everything they were saying, Pikachu lay his head back down, continuing to rest, half asleep. The gentleman had nodded, taking off his cap. Laying it on the table next to him, he regaurded it for a moment before making a "Hmm" sound.

"Yes. He had stopped by here about 2 weeks ago. He also owned a Pikachu, who also traveled with him outside of it's pokeball," Walter explained, briefly stroking his chin hair before crossing his arms relaxedly. Ash blinked, soaking in the information. A trainer who looked just like him? The prospect sounded exciting and he wanted to face this trainer. "What was his name," Ash asked, needing as much information as he could get. Walter seemed to look at him as though he just realized he was there. "He said his name was...Red," Walter replied calmly. 'It must be nickname,' Ash figured as he relaxed more in his chair. Ash wanted to tell his friend's about this discovery, but he had left his pokegear at the repair shop. It would take two days before he could retrieve it in mint condition. "Thanks mister," Ash said out of courtesy as he beckoned Pikachu awake and strolled out of the pokemon center. Walter had just told him that Red was last seen at Lilycove City, about half an hour ago.

"If I use Charizard to fly, I should get there in record time!" Ash said confidently to himself. "Go! Charizard!" Ash called out, tossing his Poke Ball towards the ground, a small distance ahead of him. The ball opened on caontact, a red mass of energy escaping through it's maw. Charizard appeared, wings spread out. Pikachu jumped onto the top of Ash's head, ready for the flight. "Alright, Charizard! To Lilycove!" Ash yelled, mounting onto Charizard's back. Charizard grunted it's assent, quickly flapping it's pair of strong wings, as it quickly burst into the sky, towards Lilycove. "I don't know why, but this Red guy seems like he'll be a great opponent," Ash said aloud. Pikachu replied with a "Pika, Pika." Ash grinned and ruffled the fur on Pikachu's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: The destined match

Disclaimer: Because I own Pokemon, I sprout organic wings that allow me to fly and stuff.

A/N: Ok, it won't be a oneshot. Also, Red's game version is awesome. Apparently, he likes to beat up legendaries and catch them.

Arriving at Lilycove city, Ash disembarked from his Salamence. "Thanks, Salamence! Return," Ash said, holding the pokeball, it's small reciever facing the great dragon. In half a second, Salamence's now plasma like form returned to the pokeball. Adjusting his cap, a determined look on his face, he began his short walk to the lilycove pokemon, Pikachu resting atop his shoulder.

The trainer known as Red relaxed in the Lilycove City Pokemon Center chair's comfortable frame. He had just recently beaten the 8th gym leader, Wallace. Red didn't expect it, but he was actually a bit well known in the hoenn region. He felt humbled by all the attention, mainly because people referred to him as the "Legendary Trainer" or "The Hero of Kanto". Frankly, he didn't really care about all the publicity, however flattering it was. His friend Lance, the dragon trainer, told him that there was a co-champion named Ash. Ash Ketchum. That last name struck something within him. It was a name that he hadn't heard in a long time. A very long time. Ash Ketchum apparently has challenged his title as champion of Kanto by defeating Lance. He would seek this trainer out soon, but not at the moment. He had a feeling that this Ash was probably looking for him. Glancing down at his Pikachu, it was currently resting, Red's hat atop it's head. Anyone paying close attention will notice that the Kanto Pokemon league's badge is adorned on the bottom right corner of the cap's face. Idly surveying his surroundings, Red scratched the back of his head, ruffling his own hair. His hair closely resembled Ash's, but the spiky hair was more brownish and not as lengthy from his head. Thinking about his parents and his past events, he prepared for his next stop. Sky Tower. Hearing about Rayquaza, his next goal would be to catch it, and face Ash. Whichever came first.

'First thing's first though, I gotta go to the bathroom,' Red thought to himself. He didn't have to worry about his Pikachu. It could plenty take care of itself.

Walking into Lilycove Pokemon Center, Ash felt great. This was the city! He just knew he would run into this Red guy! Hopping into the nearest seat, he belatedly noticed a yellow mouse pokemon relaxing in a chair next to him, apparently sleeping. Ash begun to think it was his Pikachu, until he focused more on the hat atop the pokemon's form. Turning to his left to verify, he noticed _his _Pikachu by his feet, curiously scouting the center. That meant only one thing. Red was possibly here! Another thing he noticed about the hat...

"This guy's a Kanto League champion!" Ash said to himself in awe. He never knew there was another Kanto champion! Lance never told him... Looking over his own five pokeballs(Pikachu counts as one of his team), he hoped to run into this guy. This would be the duel of the century. A battle between co-champions to find out the _true _champion! Being ever vigilant and on the alert, he looked for a guy that basically looked like him. All to soon, a male trainer appeared from the adjacent hallway. He wore a red jacket, with a white zipper stripe going down the middle. He also wore slightly baggy cargo jeans, and humble but stylish running shoes. As his cap was off, Red's hairstyle looked strikingly similar to Ash's, though Red's was more tan in color. Ash had a million and one thoughts going on through his head, but only one was foremost in his stream of consciousness. And he voiced it.

"Dad?"

_A/N: Shocking, huh? Not really. I know about the technicalities and all of how it just might be impossible that Red is Ash's father, but hey, it's fan fiction. Red is obviously in his 20-30's by inference. You'll find out more on the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, the next chapter will be longer. Believe me, I know the story may seem fast paced, but it will stabilize eventually._


End file.
